Déboires amoureux d'un Kanky malheureux
by flying knight
Summary: Je l'aime. Plus que tout. Pourtant, il est bien en train de rouler le patin du siècle à Naruto. Eh merdeuh.
1. Merdeuh, chuis amoureux de mon frère

**Titre:** Déboires amoureux d'un Kanky malheureux.

**Disclaimer:** Je m'incline bien bas devant vous, puisque rien ne m'appartient.

**Genre:** Petite fiction parsemée de shônen-ai, quelque NarutoxGaara, rapidement rattrappé par du KankurôxGaara.

**Notes: **Qu'on me pardonne pour l'atmosphère dégoulinante de couleurs ayant un rapport plus ou moins indirect avec le rose. Ah, la jeunesse~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime. Comme personne ne l'a jamais aimé et ne l'aimera jamais. Il est tout pour moi, c'est ma vie, mon existence, mon bonheur, ma joie de vivre. Hélas, lui ne m'aimera jamais, puisque c'est mon propre frère.

Et là vous vous dîtes : « Beeerk, amoureux de son frère…baah… » De toute façon, vous étiez prévenus. Faut lire les résumés vous savez, c'est fait pour ça. M'enfin.

Vous vous demandez peut-être de qui je parle, peut-être. Je parle du plus parfait des mecs que j'ai jamais rencontré jusque là, j'ai nommé Gaara du Désert. Parfait, oui, il l'est, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez dire. Peut-être en avez-vous déduit qui je suis du coup. Oui, c'est bien moi, Kankurô. Si, si, vous savez, le marionnettiste maquillé façon Apache. Mais bon.

Je sais que c'est contre-nature, mais j'y peux rien. Il m'enivre, m'hypnotise, m'empoisonne, me rend complètement dingue. Son corps est si parfait que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour n'être ne serait-ce qu'un de ses foutus vêtements qui gâchent ma vue par leur présence. Ses yeux, clairs et profonds, ils sont absolument magnifiques, et je m'y perds bien trop facilement. Pareil pour ses cheveux, rouges sang. Ils sont si doux…aussi doux que la soie. Comme sa peau blanche et fine. Il est si beau…Passons.

De toute façon, dans la seconde là, mon cœur est en train de se briser en des millions de petits morceaux. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache l'organe de la poitrine et qu'on le presse dans la paume de la main. Et ça fait horriblement mal.

Je me dégoute moi-même plus que je souffre en voyant la scène qui se déroule sous mon nez. Ouais, ça me dégoute de penser que j'aimerais être à la place de la personne dans ses bras.

De quoi je parle ? Oh, vous voulez que je vous explique ? D'accord… Eh bien, nous avons été invités à une fête en l'honneur du passage de Naruto en tant que Chuunin. Genre les grandes soirées où tout le monde a la classe et des fringues hors de prix. Oui, ce genre là.

Sauf que là, il vient de se passer un truc bien différent. Je sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui l'a mis dans cet état là mais…Gaara est tout bonnement en train de rouler le patin du siècle à un mec, en public. Et ça me dégoute. Pas le fait qu'il soit en train de s'étouffer avec la langue d'un mec, et que du coup, il soit gay, nan, mais plutôt le fait que ce mec, c'est pas moi, c'est Naruto.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Court, mais efficace ?

A très vite pour la suite !


	2. Merdeuh, j'ai envie de l'embrasser

**Titre:** Déboires amoureux d'un Kanky malheureux.

**Disclaimer:** Je m'incline bien bas devant vous, puisque rien ne m'appartient.

**Genre:** Petite fiction parsemée de shônen-ai, quelque NarutoxGaara, rapidement rattrappé par du KankurôxGaara.

**Notes: **Qu'on me pardonne pour l'atmosphère dégoulinante de couleurs ayant un rapport plus ou moins indirect avec le rose. Ah, la jeunesse~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Et voilà. C'est officiel. Naruto sort avec Gaara. Depuis 3 jours. Et ça va faire 3 jours que mon petit cœur fragile se fait compresser comme une crêpe Waouh.

De toute façon, je savais bien que cet amour ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'à sens unique. Vous vous imaginez, vous, amoureux de votre frère ? (si vous en avez un hein) C'est impossible. Mais disons que le fait que Gaara ne soit qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi me plaisait fortement. Pouvoir dormir avec lui de temps en temps, le consoler, l'aider et le conseiller, ou tout simplement discuter. Maintenant, c'est son nouveau petit ami qui s'en chargera. Et adieu le grand frère.

Il m'énerve ce Naruto. Oui, il m'énerve. Même si je l'estime plus que n'importe quel ninja de Konoha. Il a sauvé mon frère de sa folie furieuse tout de même. C'est pas rien. Mais il est en train de m'enlever ma raison de vivre. Et ça fait mal.

Mais je peux rien y faire, c'est la vie c'est comme ça. Faut que je pense à me noyer dans les toilettes un de ces jours. Pourtant, j'ai tellement envie, mais tellement envie…Juste une fois, j'aurais aimé gouter ses lèvres à l'apparence si douces et si parfaites….J'aurais aimé caresser sa peau claire et fraiche. Mais je ne peux pas. Oh si seulement je n'étais pas son frère…

Tiens, Naruto vient tout juste de sortir du bureau de notre Kazekage bien aimé. Pas la peine de préciser ce qu'il faisait je crois. Il me salue chaleureusement et je lui réponds de la même façon. Il m'énerve.

Je rentre dans la pièce. Gaara ne lève même pas la tête, trop occupé par son, je cite : « Naru d'amour qu'il aime trop » je suppose. Pas grave. Je pose mon rapport de mission et je m'en vais, rien de plus simple.

Pas de chance, une main s'empare de mon poignet. Il s'est levé en un quart de seconde. Rapide.

-Kankurô ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air patraque ces temps-ci.

Sa voix est toujours aussi enivrante. Je tourne mes yeux vers les siens, et je souris, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Bien sûr, je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas, je suis un peu fatigué, rien de grave.

Il sait très bien que je mens, mais je m'en fous. Il plisse les yeux, comme pour essayer de lire en moi. Son regard m'hypnotise autant qu'avant, c'est vraiment pas de bol. J'aimerais tellement, juste une fois… Il continue de me fixer, mauvais ça. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher. J'attrape doucement son visage avec mes deux mains et j'unis nos lèvres dans un léger baiser. Il se laisse faire l'espace d'une seconde, je crois qu'il n'a pas tout compris…Ses lèvres sont si douces, elles ont le goût du printemps sur un champ à peine réveillé après un rude hiver… Je le lâche. Je sens mes joues rougir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t…

Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, je dépose mes deux doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Gaara…je…je suis désolé mais…je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisais…au moins u…une fois dans ma vie.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, mais ils n'en perdent aucunement leur beauté.

-Je…je ne tiens pas à obtenir une quelquonque réponse…je ne veux plus que tu y penses, et encore moins que tu m'en parles…Oublie juste. Je veux que…tu fasses comme si il ne s'était rien passé. C'est ce que je vais faire…

Je crois que ces yeux atteignent la taille limite avant l'explosion oculaire. Mes joues doivent être aussi rouges qu'une tomate mûre quand j'y pense. Je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas qu'il me réponde. J'ai fait une connerie.

Merde.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Les abeilles butinent le nectar des fleurs à pétales rouges ou violacés~

Pour les critiques, c'est plus bas. Pour la suite, à votre droite. Bien fait, hein ?


	3. Merdeuh, j'aurais pas du faire ça

**Titre:** Déboires amoureux d'un Kanky malheureux.

**Disclaimer:** Je m'incline bien bas devant vous, puisque rien ne m'appartient.

**Genre:** Petite fiction parsemée de shônen-ai, quelque NarutoxGaara, rapidement rattrappé par du KankurôxGaara.

**Notes: **Qu'on me pardonne pour l'atmosphère dégoulinante de couleurs ayant un rapport plus ou moins indirect avec le rose. Ah, la jeunesse~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais mon Dieu que je suis con, mais qu'est-ce que je suis con... J'essaye de faire comme avant. Mais avant, il n'y avait pas Naruto. Maintenant, si. C'est trop dur…

Temari n'arrête pas de me poser des questions. Elle a remarqué. En même temps, je ne mange plus, je ne m'entraîne même plus, je ne dors quasiment pas…ça finit par se remarquer. Merde.

Quant à Gaara, il s'efforce de réagir comme avant mais…je vois bien qu'il est gêné. La question va tomber. C'est pour bientôt.

D'ailleurs, Naruto commence lui aussi à me questionner. Il va finir dans un plafond celui-là. Je crois pas que ça le regarde. Il commence à me courir sur le haricot ce mec.

Je souffre. Toujours plus à chaque fois que je croise la tête blonde. Je crois bien que mon cœur est passé sous un rouleau-compresseur. C'est horrible.

Tiens, j'entends des bruits de pas. A cette heure-ci, qui ça peut bien être? Je me retourne, c'est Gaara. C'était obligé, vu qu'on dort dans la même chambre et que son lit est vide. Je soupire. Il m'a entendu.

-Hum, ça ne va pas oniisan ?

J'aime pas quand il me fixe comme ça, je vais craquer. Ses yeux verts-bleus sont absolument magnifiques. En accord avec le reste, vraiment.

-Si, si, tout va bien.

A force de me forcer à sourire, je vais finir par me décrocher un truc. Il n'est pas très convaincu, mais me sourit à son tour. Véritable torture mentale ce gosse. Il se couche dans son lit et s'enfouit sous draps. J'ai pas le choix, je l'imite donc. C'est fou ce que je l'aime.

-Bonne nuit oniisan.

-Bonne nuit…

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai pas sommeil, c'est affreux. Je peux à la limite me jeter par la fenêtre… Mais j'y aie réfléchi, c'est trop brutal. En plus, Gaara est à côté. Imaginez qu'il me voit tomber. Une fois que je serai écrasé au sol, il n'y aura que lui qui pourra me distinguer d'un pot de confiture aux envies suicidaires. Faut trouver autre chose.

Des bruissements de draps se font entendre, puis des pas. Surement le frangin qui se lève pour aller au p'tit coin. Quoique…La porte ne s'est pas ouverte. Il est passé à travers un mur ? J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour vérifier par moi-même que mon frère ne s'est pas transformé en Casper le fantôme et devinez ce que je vois ? Ce même frère, à deux centimètres de mon visage, en train de me fixer étrangement avec ses yeux clairs et pourtant si sombres dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

-Réponds-moi franchement Kankurô. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé l'autre jour ?

Il exagère, c'était rien qu'un p'tit bisou. Bon, , je savais très bien qu'il allait me poser cette question. Fallait que ça tombe un jour ou l'autre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas envie d'en parler…

-Moi si.

Même pas le temps de tourner la tête, il m'agrippe le visage avec ses mains chaudes. Huuum que j'aime ce contact…

-Réponds-moi.

Gros silence. Je suis foutu, là, c'est clair. Je peux plus supporter ces yeux perçants…Mon Dieu, je vais craquer. Nan, il faut pas, surtout pas…

-Je t'aime.

Trop tard. Mais j'ai peut-être une chance, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir tout compris…

-Mais…moi aussi je t'aime, tu es mon frère…

-T'as pas compris.

Ses yeux de merlan frit m'approuvent. J'm'enfonce un peu plus. Mais tu vas la fermer espèce de couillon pas fini…

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Eh merde, j'ai craqué. Me reste plus qu'à m'exiler sous l'océan avec les poissons rouges. En plus, je crois que ses yeux sont vraiment sous le point d'exploser là. Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai mal.

Encore un gros blanc. Mon palpitant bat à 2000 à l'heure et je me sens rougir. C'est fini pour de bon, Gaara va me détester.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Nan mais c'est une blague ça. C'est pas évident ? C'est mon frère et c'est un mec. Pas des questions qui se posent ça.

-Mais tu débloques ou quoi ? J'te rappelle que t'es un mec et que je suis ton frère ! Et une personne normale ne sort PAS avec son frère, surtout s…

Alors là, je rêve. QU'EST-CE QU'IL EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? ….. Il m'embrasse, rien que ça. Aaaaah, ses lèvres sont si douces… Je suis aux anges, mis à part le fait que j'ai la forte impression que mon cœur veut se barrer de ma poitrine tellement il tape fort. C'est pas vrai, je vais me réveiller. Mon frère ne peut pas être en train de m'embrasser… Je me sens…tellement bien… Mais qu'est-ce que… C'EST PAS MA LANGUE CA ! ….. Oh la la…Nan mais oui. La c'est sur, je vais me réveiller. Manque plus qu'il me prenne sur le lit et demain faut changer les draps. Merde. Mais…mais…pourquoi il me lâche ? Attendez, je devine, mon réveil sonne.

Silence.

Ah ben non. Merde alors. MON FRERE ETAIT VRAIMENT EN TRAIN DE ME ROULER UN PATIN ? Ah mais ce mec me trouble à un point…Je le fixe intensément, il est si parfait… Il se mord la lèvre ou j'hallucine ? Mais c'est quoi ce regard là ? Mon Dieu. C'est pas possible…Il peut pas faire ça alors qu'il sort avec Naruto ?

-Mais…mais…pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu…tu joues avec mes sentiments ou quoi ? Et Naruto ?

Allez savoir pourquoi je pense à lui moi. Je suis au paradis et pourtant j'essaye de me ramener en enfer…Chuis vraiment con. Gaara me regarde avec des yeux gros comme des melons. Lui aussi doit péter une durite intérieurement.

-Je m'en fous de Naruto. Ce que tu as fait l'autre jour ça m'a fait réfléchir et…je ne joue pas avec tes sentiments. Je crois que… je t'aime aussi.

Là, d'un seul coup, il vient de me tomber deux tonnes de plomb sur la tête. J'ai mal entendu ? Il a dit quoi ? Je crois que mes pensées se lisent sur mon visage, car il est en train de me sourire. C'est une affirmation ça ? ….Oh merde. Mon frère…Gaara, le Kazekage de Suna et accessoirement le petit ami de Naruto est en train de me dire qu'il m'aime ? …Ah ah ah. C'est pas marrant ça.

Je crois bien qu'il a compris que ma tête se transforme en machine à laver, puisqu'il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres afin de partager un autre baiser langoureux. Mon cœur bat trop vite, c'est incroyable. Je…je sais même plus quoi dire. Je l'aime tellement… Hum…la chaleur de son corps qu'il vient à peine de glisser dans mon lit me console encore plus. Mon Dieu que je l'aime…

Il se recule légèrement, à bout de souffle, et me regarde avec envie. Aaaaah, il m'hypnotise, c'est pas vrai…Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…Il me sourit encore, puis glisse ses mains sous mon pyjama avant de repartir à la conquête de ma gorge, toujours plus passionnément.

Je l'aime, plus que tout. Gaara…oui, je t'aime comme un dingue. Et vu ce que tu viens de me dire, sans compter tes regards sensuels et exagérément provocants, je crois bien que la nuit n'est pas encore finie…

_Fin_

* * *

Ne pleurez pas ! La fin, n'est-ce pas qu'un grand au revoir ? Mais bien sûr que si~

Merci d'avoir suivi les déboires amoureux de ce Kanky malheureux. Il vous le doit bien ! Je m'excuse pour tout ce que vous voulez. Dîtes-moi tout !

En espérant vous avoir amusés, je vous dis à bientôt, tout le monde !


End file.
